ZODIACS
by superzbigz
Summary: Gods and Goddesses alike are being kidnapped and sapped of their godly powers by mysterious being who call themselves "Zodiacs". it's only a matter of time before the flightless angel is dragged into the situation, along with other beings as they willingly/unwillingly team up to take on the new threat. (A Collaborative story with GodWriting)


**Preparations Before Combat**

 **I/We don't own anything except for my/our OCs and the plot. Everything else belongs to their respective owners.**

 **Hey guys superzbigz here, with my first ever** **collaborative story with GodWriting! She asked me if I wanted to do a collab story with her, with the ideas she brought up, and we fleshed most of it out into a story!**

 **Here's a little heads up though. While it is a collaborative story, we take turns as to who does what chapter!**

 **This chapter (or prologue) for example, was written by her. I'll be writing the next chapter though, and we'll continue to alternate throughout the story!**

 **And with two heads being put into this story ,expect things to get a little more crazier than usual!**

 **And for the rest of the chapters that GodWriting writes, she'll take over the beginnings and endings of the chapters after this one instead of me!**

 **Enough talking on my part for now, time to begin this story!**

* * *

Earth was a beautiful sight to behold from above in the Observatory. The blue ocean, the green land, the white clouds floating above. Truly a remarkable sight. Watching the round planet rotate from the Observatory in space was young woman with long wavy chestnut brown hair that matched her light tan skin. She wore a pink headband that wrapped around her forehead with the white marking of Libra on it. She wore a lime green toga, with a dark green sash around her waist. She wore pink wrist bands and wore dark green ribbon sandals. As her Opal colored eyes stared off, traced by Earth's balance and beauty, a maid called her.

"Lady Libra…" The maid began, "Master Sagittarius and Master Leo are waiting for you by the shuttles." The woman, Libra, turned and smiled at the maid. "Thank you. I'll be there soon." The maid bowed and left Libra to stare off once more.

* * *

"Where is she?!" A young man was pacing in the shuttle area with another man, or should I say centaur. Sagittarius, the Archer, was half-human, half-horse, but he could change his form whenever he wanted to. He had dirty blonde hair and wore golden armor on his upper body with a red ruby cape. He closed his Blue Topaz eyes and sighed at Leo's impatientness.

"Relax, Leo." Sagittarius said, hoping to calm the Lion down. "I'm sure Libra will be here soon." Leo stopped pacing and turned to face his comrade. Leo had spiky blonde hair with lion ears and a lion tail. He wore no shirt, but wore black, knee-length pants and furry wristbands on his wrists and ankles. Leo's Peridot colored eyes looked at Sagittarius and calmed down. Both of these two were Fire Elements, and Leo definitely had a Hot-Headed temper, but Sagittarius was one of the few people that could calm him down.

"You're...You're right." Leo admitted. "I'm sure she's coming. Just...I hate when she's late!" As if on cue, Libra came, gracefully, walking into the shuttle are. Leo turned and walked up to her.

"Where have you been?!" It was made to sound more like a threat, but Libra was as calm and collected as ever. She smiled. "I'm sorry, Leo. I was staring at Earth again." Leo sighed and put his hand to his forehead. She was always doing stuff like that.

"Well, now that you are here, we should hurry and complete our mission. Lord Ophiuchus wants us to hurry, and fill the Nenvensive quickly." Sagittarius said. Leo and Libra looked back at nodded. Their mission was as clear as the sky. They need power to complete the Nenvensive. LOTS of power, and the only power that they need was the power from the Gods.

* * *

 **So what do you guys think so far?**

 **Have any questions, comments, concerns? Leave a review! GodWriting should respond to them in the next few chapters, since she did write the prologue! Or if you wanna ask me something, just direct your review to either one of us or the both of us!**

 **And I'll make sure to do character bios next chapter, considering this is a prologue chapter!**

 **(Yeah, so a lot of your are probably wondering where the hell are the updates from me are, and I'm here to say that they're all in writing hell atm (with some of them being close to done). So I'm just gonna have to ask you guys to be a bit more patient with me! I was only to get this chapter/story out/started because GodWriting (thankfully and** **graciously) did the Prologue for this. Not saying when I could possibly update/upload more chapters in risk of jinxing myself.)**

 **Until next time, Peace!**

 **~ GodWriting & superzbigz **


End file.
